Haa Let's Tease Riku For Once
by Alurax
Summary: There have been many things that have Riku teasing his fragile little friend. Well I'd like to reverse the roles and have Sora tease Riku for once... The only problem is, the naive child isn't even aware of his physically frustrating actions.


_blahdi blah, KH is owned by Squareenix and i can't do a damn thing about it... except play with the characters. (hee hee hee rubs hands menacingly)_

--

A small whimper invaded Riku's dreams. At first, he thought it was his own. That is, until his eyes opened to see Sora laying next to him. His body was stiff, stretched in a fetal position and moaning. His eyes were clenched and his face a deep red, as his harsh breathing amplified in volume. Sora's elbows were locked, his wrists resting between his thighs. He looked like he was in pain.

"Sora?" He moved closer. "Sora, are you ok?" His hand fell down on his shoulder. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Nng Riku." Sora groaned, his head tilting back.

Riku laid down, running a hand through his hair. "Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora's face softened, turning towards him. "Riku." His voice was almost like an agonized sigh. He leaned closer, and their lips had collided before Riku even knew what was happening.

Really, he didn't care. Sora was kissing him and he wasn't about to stop it. Though it soon became apparent that something was off. Sora pushed Riku over, flat on the bed, his kiss growing fiercer. His right hand made it's way up, twining in the long silver strands. Their tongues twisted in a fight for dominance. Sora's other hand made it's way into Riku's shirt, raking across his chest and abs. Riku gyrated against Sora's touch, a burning trail following his nails. Sora's fingers, tangled in Riku's hair, jerked his head back, teeth and lips brushing against the crease in his neck. Slowly making his way up, Sora breathed heavily in Riku's ear.

Sora bit hard on his lobe, barely distracting Riku as he ground hard into his hip. "Nya, Riku… no."

WTH!? What was going on? Why was _he _saying no? Sora's body morphed over Riku's, wedging a leg in between Riku's to pry them apart. Riku's face burned feeling Sora harden against him, his tongue laving along his jaw line. "Auh, Sora?"

"Aah, Riku."

Riku had hardly noticed the movement of Sora's left hand until it had made it's way past his buckle. His slender finger's wrapped around Riku's slowly swelling member, increasing its processes. Riku gripped the sheets below him. "S-s-s-Sora?"

Sora shifted further over him to try and feel his own motions. "Mmm, Riku." He crooned, positioning to kiss him again.

Sora pulled off, tilting his head down slightly and breathing as if gasping for air. Somehow, Riku was able to focus enough to get a good look at Sora's face. It didn't make sense. Either he was really getting into this… or that lil bastard was asleep. "Auh, S-Sora?" He was trying to ask Sora if he was even awake but the thoughts just couldn't escape into coherent words. Though considering that Sora responded without even opening his eyes, it was confirmed… Sora was asleep.

His breathing was hot against Riku's neck, heavy with passion as he continued his assault. Normally, hey, he wouldn't care, because it felt pretty damn good. But it did kinda suck that Sora had to be asleep. That just wasn't fair. "Sora, wake up."

"Aah Riku!" he squeezed, pulling sharply. Riku gasped, closing his eyes. "God, Sora! What the hell are you dreaming about!?"

Sora moaned timidly, rubbing the contents in his hand. His touch became more steady, though increasingly harder. The same, however, could not be said about Sora's other hand, which was still tangled in his hair and continued to pull. Riku was trapped within himself. On the one hand, Sora was teasing him from every possibly angle (at least all the ones he knew (Riku didn't even want to think about the other angles he could come from)), and he grew harder from each touch. He could have him so easily, right now, and it would serve the lil bugger right. On the other hand… Sora wasn't really conscious, and Riku just wasn't that under-handed.

WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO BE SO RESPECTFUL!!

Damn conscience.

Sora's lips ravaged Riku's hungrily, his hand pushing hard into his shirt. Riku raked his hands over his face in a futile attempt to get his head together. Hot sweat burned across his cheeks. When had Sora's fingers gotten so nimble?

"For mercy's sake, Sora, wake up!!"

Sora's voice moaned into his ear. "Riku, I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Aah, stop, Riku."

"Oh, come on!!"

… oh !#&!… why did he have to say 'come'?

As if on cue, Riku could feel his end coming and fast. He closed his eyes. "Sora… please." He gasped pleadingly, not sure if he wanted him to stop now or finish.

Seemingly some kind of response, Sora bit down hard into Riku's shoulder, causing him to cry out and buck against him. That seemed to do it. Riku moaned as Sora simply continued to milk him dry all over his hand. Maybe the tiny brunette hit his as well, for he collapsed onto Riku's chest, panting. Though Sora's hand still didn't want to leave his pants, he at least let go.

Riku sighed deeply, scrubbing his hands over his face, "Holy hell, Sora. What is going through that crazy lil mind of yours?"

"Mmmm, Riku." He sighed, shifting slightly.

Riku tensed, "Oh no." But Sora remained silent, his breathing soon falling to a slow steady pace.

Riku just sighed. "All right, Shorty. Ya can't stay like that." He gently grabbed Sora's wrist, adjusting him slightly to try and pull his hand out.

The lil punk had to have the worst timing, as his big blue eyes fluttered gently open. He glanced up innocently at his dumbfounded friend. "Riku? You all right? Your face is all red."

His fingers twitched slightly, feeling something sticky and hard between his fingers. "Eh? What's that?"

Riku's face burned hotter. "Oh crap."

--

_AN: now that was fun... Sora's just so damn coot ain't he? you just want to squeeze him when he does crap like that. giggle_


End file.
